


Cape of Silk and Strength

by Trixxster103



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Minor Swearing, Redeemed Jasper, capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxster103/pseuds/Trixxster103
Summary: Pearl has decided that her contribution to Jasper's official induction into the Crystal Gems is to fix her cape for her. Things go differently, but better, than expected. Jaspearl fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Jasper's cape and definitely hope she gets it back one of these days! This started out as an idea about the different kinds of capes Jasper might be interested in and quickly turned into a ship fic! Kudos and critique/comments are always welcome and appreciated!

It couldn’t hurt. Just once, Pearl thought to herself. There was no one around to see anyways. The cape was soft and silky in her grasp – Homeworld at least knew their fabrics – and she gave both sides an experimental tug, checking that her somewhat clumsy stitching – she hadn’t taken on a sewing project this detailed for a long time – would hold. When she was satisfied that it would, she ran her fingers over the star patches that she used to cover the holes and gashes that were too big to simply sew shut and the splash of constellations she sewed into the rest of the cape with a sparkling silver thread she’d spontaneously purchased eons ago. I had taken weeks to actually find the cape, long buried in Amethyst’s room for storage after the horrible jailbreak and crash so long ago, and several days of working non-stop to make it pretty again, but Pearl was pleased with her work. She only hoped Jasper would be just as pleased. 

It had been a long time coming, but Jasper was finally a fully-fledged Crystal Gem, star and everything as of a couple days ago after a recent accidental poofing and reforming. All of them were celebrating in their own way – Amethyst taking her ‘sister’ to experience Funland and concerning food creations, Steven and Connie (when not trying to kill them all, Jasper was surprisingly gentle and tender with children) took her to the Big Donut to see how many of the pastries they could eat at once, Garnet sparred with her and gave her an inevitable lecture on fusion. Even Peridot and Lapis joined in, however begrudgingly; things were better between them, but certainly not perfect. The two had somehow convinced Jasper that making meep morps with them would be fun and then managed to show her an entire episode of Camp Pining Hearts without any of them killing each other. They were trying at least.

Pearl’s contribution to the celebration was to make something. Specifically make something old, new again. Nearly a year ago, deep into the night, drunk on stargazing and watery with a strange tender affection, after months of poking and prodding Jasper had finally broken down and started talking, really talking to Pearl about the troubles she was having adjusting and all the ways she missed Homeworld. The adjustment process had been slow, with only Steven’s near endless supply of patience to make it better. Pearl had been the first to come around. Jasper had never shattered anyone during the war, had tried to kill them the least amount of times and seemed, in her opinion, to at least be trying. Yes, Jasper had called her a ‘defective pearl’, but on the list of insults and names she’d been called that was surprisingly one of the least hurtful. So when Jasper apologized, she forgave her quickly and soon was taking the broken warrior under her wing. Adding her supply of kindness and experience to the mix with Steven’s patience helped the process of healing immensely.

Jasper had spoken about missing many things that night, and Pearl knew that she could not fix most of those aches. They were too big. But near the end, Jasper had laughed and flushed, just a tiny bit, (it was so dark, Pearl was convinced she’d imagined it) and admitted that despite how silly it was, she also really missed her capes. She’d apparently had more than one on Homeworld, each with a different significance and style. Apparently there was an etiquette and fashion to capes that Pearl still didn’t understand. And they were in vogue again on Homeworld. So when Garnet had declared Jasper’s rehabilitation complete, and they had gotten together to build her a new room in the temple (the star on the door had become a seven-pointed star by now) Pearl knew exactly what she wanted to get for Jasper as a gift.

It was finally finished. And there was no one around. Everyone was gone and wouldn’t be back for a while (Steven wanted a donut eating rematch). With a giggle and a flourish, Pearl pulled the cape around her shoulders. It was so long on her that it nearly touched the floor, and it swam on her comparatively tiny shoulders. Pearl twirled and then gave an experimental pirouette and then another as the cape flowed around her. It was perfect. Wearing it Pearl could definitely see the appeal and she filed away into her mind one or two ideas for maybe adding a cape to her outfit the next time she had to regenerate. In motion the cape was brilliant, offering a contrast that drew the eye to her form and outfit. Still and it hid her form, allowing for subterfuge and stealth. It was very functional too, Pearl had to admit, realizing the potential for keeping dirt and other substances away from the rest of her clothes. Secretly though she had to admit that the part she liked most was that it made her feel (as Amethyst would say) like a rock star, or even – and this she would never admit out loud – like a bad ass (as Jasper would say, regardless of her scolding and whether or not it was in front of Steven). Pearl laughed a little harder, enjoying the tingle of even thinking such bad words. Sometimes, alone and bold, she’d even say them. The tingle faded, but the boldness remained.

It was nice, Pearl decided. A way to feel strong without lying to one of her teammates. She winced at the old, old memory, pushed it back away, to compartmentalize and agonize over again later. For just a little bit at least, the cape did a good job of making her feel how she imagined Jasper felt most of the time. Strong and in control. With a flourish, Pearl stamped one foot on the table, pushing back the scolding part of herself that would never allow feet on the living room table and threw the cape behind her. What was it Jasper always said when she was showing off? Then Pearl remembered.

Smirk, with teeth. Throw arms up, flex, slowly, making sure everyone is looking. And then Pearl said the line Jasper has said so many times before that now it simply elicited an eye roll from most of them. “Welcome to the gun show!” And she laughed at how delightfully silly it all was, thankful that no one was there to witness it, although maybe it wouldn’t be so bad with Steven. He would find it amusing, but not in the awkward, annoying or embarrassing way any of the others would.

Warm laughter filled the Temple. Pearl whipped her head around to see Jasper, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe, an amused smile on her face. A deep blush colored Pearl blue and though Jasper’s eyes were warm and seemingly kind, she panicked.

“J-Jasper!” Pearl shouted, trying to twist out of the cape. Instead she only succeeded in losing her balance and falling backwards. Thankfully the couch was behind her, so she when she hit her head it was on something soft. Pearl’s legs flew up, butt sliding down into the spot between the couch and table and ended up in a gangly pile, cape flipping up to cover her face. At least the universe had some mercy Pearl thought to herself, thankful for the cape obstructing her burning cheeks.

Pearl struggled to extricate herself, limbs tangled in the cape and body stuck between the couch and coffee table. Ultimately it wasn’t until Jasper, kneeling in front of her and trying very hard to contain her laughter, flipped the cape off of her face that she was able to finally get her bearings. Pearl’s feet were splayed out at odd angles, one resting on the coffee table and the other on the couch. Pearl felt the back of her head twinge, and her elbow ached; she must have hit it without realizing it. Jasper was still staring at her, smirking and Pearl just sighed.

“How much of that did you see?” Pearl asked, mortification stoking a fire of anger and annoyance in her, which was quickly blazing towards the reasonable part of her brain.

“Pretty much all of it. Kind of cliché, huh?” Jasper lifted the coffee table easily with one hand, holding the other out for Pearl to take. She looked at it initially with embarrassment and some subspecies of disdain, but eventually let Jasper pull her to her feet.

“Yes, very cliché,” Pearl responded back, the talk of literary terms a brief respite from her embarrassment. It filled her head with other large words and snark. Jasper was surprisingly well read and even enjoyed some of the same novels Pearl did, mostly historical war dramas, but she had recently branched out to fantasy after Steven showed her some of Greg’s books. In a way it made sense, Jasper had been a decorated war hero. That wasn’t an honor given to just any gem and it spoke of military prowess beyond mere strength. Just as Jasper had respected Rose Quartz, she too had respected Jasper who had the brain to actually back the military brawn she was so well known for. It had been books and literature that Pearl and Jasper had talked about when they were first learning to get along. When Amethyst had learned about Jasper’s ‘nerd side’, including the three way chess that she engaged in with Pearl and Peridot it had been the beginning of a bridge between the two, a relationship built on mutual sarcasm, ribbing and mischief.

Gingerly, as if worried she would break – Pearl wondered at this in annoyance thinking she had already beaten it into Jasper a long time ago that she wasn’t fragile – Jasper tried to help fix her rumpled tunic, dusting her off and pulling at the bunched fabric. Before moving her hands each time Jasper’s eyes flashed up to Pearl’s face seeking permission. Pearl just raised her brows, crossing her arms over her chest and putting a stop to the awkward interaction immediately, despite the fact that her tunic being rumpled did annoy her immensely. Something had changed between them, some formless, heavy thing had come between them in the merest of instances, sending them both to stammering and awkwardness at a moment’s notice. It bothered Pearl. That something as simple as Jasper walking in on her trying on her cape could send them back to where they’d been more than a year ago, awkward and unsure of each other.

“This is for you,” Pearl said, pulling the cape off, wincing at how high and wrong her voice sounded.

“What are you doing here?” She added, snippily, unable to stop the bite in her tone. Jasper shouldn’t have been back for several more hours at least, especially with how competitive she got about donut eating.

Jasper didn’t rise to the bait. “I live here, Pearl, remember?”

“I mean-“

“I know what you mean. Donut Boy was being an ass to Steven. So I threw him in the ocean. Apparently that’s not allowed – don’t understand these humans and their dumb rules – and so Steven said I should head back early while he did ‘damage control’.”

Pearl tried not laugh, she really did. They were supposed to be nice to the humans and interact appropriately towards them for Steven’s sake – which meant no fence and no throwing them. Jasper’s blunt disregard for those rules could be quite refreshing, especially since she had no doubt that Lars deserved it.

“Someone’s smiling,” Jasper teased and then Pearl couldn’t help it and she laughed. The tension in the room deflated, that strange something going back to its hiding place – Pearl knew it would be back eventually and they’d have to talk about _them_ and what they were becoming soon enough, but at that moment it was enough to just laugh.

Finally easing up, Jasper took the cape from Pearl’s hands, examining it closely. She ran fingers over the stars and constellations, a wistful look clouding her eyes as she brushed over the stars that made up Homeworld’s galaxy. She clicked her tongue appreciatively, and then threw the cape bodily over her shoulders, filling it out impressively. Pearl gulped a little, forcing the traitorous blush on her cheeks down.

“It’s a gift. For you. Since you’re an official Crystal Gem now,” Pearl stuttered, wringing her hands and gulping.

A sincere smile stretched across Jasper’s face and Pearl couldn’t help but be reminded how handsome she was when she wasn’t grimacing in homicidal rage or smirking as she teased. This was becoming dangerous territory, very quickly. But there had been a time once where Pearl would never let a little danger stop her from doing something and she decided that maybe it was time to allow herself to live like that again.

“I forgot how much I missed this cape in particular. I have some new ones now –“

“Oh,” Pearl interrupted suddenly, “I didn’t realize you’d started getting some new capes, I didn’t even think. I guess this one is probably pretty –“

Jasper interrupted back what she knew was going to be some sort of self-deprecating comment with, “- pretty much the best of all of them. It looks great, thank you, Pearl.”

Pearl smiled, clasping her hands together, allowing a faint blush of teal to dust her face. She looked like she was gearing up for a nice long speech about the type of fabric or thread she used. Or perhaps the particular stitch she might’ve used, or even the constellations she chose. Jasper cut her off easily, stepping close and linking arms with Pearl the way she sometimes did by her own volition. It was like Pearl needed those gentle, comforting touches. The gesture surprised Pearl so much, that whatever words she was going to say fell from her completely, and she gibbered, open mouthed and silent.

“You know, I have a cape or two that would fit you. And look way better than this one. You need something high collared to accentuate your neck, and really, if you’re going to wear a cape, it should be a half cape, because they need to see your nice ass- I mean lower body and all the weapons and grace and shit. Oh and it should be the kind of cape with a rough, frayed edge; messy, asymmetrical, like mine, you know? You’re the Terrifying Renegade after all, it needs to look bad ass.”

Pearl’s heart had wormed its way into her throat as Jasper’s eyes grew starry and her face grew warm. It thudded as she accepted the praise and really thought about it. Two could play at that game, that flirting, not-flirting thing Jasper did. It would impress her, Pearl was sure. Just like the time she had accidentally let slip a string of absolutely vulgar expletives when some beach city tourist had called Steven a derogatory word.

“They? Who is this ‘they’ that needs to see my derriere, Jasper?” Pearl asked smugly, one finger making lazy circles over the bicep of Jasper’s arm.

It was Jasper’s turn to flush, and stammer, Pearl noted with a sense of smug self-satisfaction. Not wanting to lose momentum she continued. “I mean if they really wanted to see it so bad they could just ask, you know.”

“Anyway!” Jasper shouted, and cleared her throat. “Sorry. I mean, anyways, if that doesn’t work, I think a cloak might look good on you.”

“Oh really,” Pearl replied, gearing up a few more quips as Jasper started to lead her towards the inside of the temple to her room.

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool, lots of fabric around the neck area, with a hood on the back. They’re very warm, and mysterious. I mean I know that gems don’t get cold, but it’s still kind of nice to be warm anyways. And you can get a brooch or jewel as a clasp and accessory.”

“And what would you recommend? A pearl or something?” Pearl smirked, and felt Jasper laugh against her side.

“You know I was thinking something else instead. I think you’d look really good with some orange to go with your outfit. Orange with a bit of red on it.”

“You want us to match?” Pearl asked with a low warning tone. She stopped then, deathly serious and defiant.

“Not like that!” Jasper shouted quickly, too high, too loud, her hands flapping around in explanation. Awkwardly, she rubbed the back of her head, unsure what to say now that she had ruined the mood. “It doesn’t have to mean anything! It’s not like I want you to be my pearl, you know that! I know you know me better than that. I just… maybe I could be your jasper? I mean ugh.”

“A pearl with a jasper? Homeworld would have a conniption!” The tension lingered, and Pearl’s face crinkled, still arm in arm with Jasper, though their steady progress further into the temple had stopped in favor of standing around awkwardly.

Pearl’s final reply was quiet and soft, but it’s impact no less important, “I don’t need a jasper. And you don’t need a pearl. At least not like that. We’re better, stronger than that. But I don’t think I’d mind being matching per say. Only if you’ll wear something blue.”

“Deal. You pick it out and I’ll wear it. Now, let’s go find you a fucking badass cape!”

Jasper scooped Pearl up and threw her over her shoulders like a sack of flour with a war cry as Pearl tried to shout something in edgewise about her ‘brutish language and behaviour’. As Jasper headed deeper into the temple, Pearl playfully beat her back with her fists, glad that her teal cheeks couldn’t be seen, filled with joy and only a little bit of residual embarrassment and regret. That thing that was between them would definitely need to be brought up again soon, Pearl knew, seeing the sleeping beast stir in her minds’ eye. But first she wanted a cape. She’d be a little braver then. 


End file.
